


Stay With Me

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sickfic, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Will sees a softer, more vulnerable side of Hannibal when he wakes up one morning running a fever.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y'all this is another short one! But it's super soft and fluffy so I hope that makes up for it!

Will woke up surprised to find that Hannibal was still asleep beside him. Usually Hannibal was the first one up, and Will would wake to the sound of water running or something cooking. He noticed that the usually peaceful expression on Hannibal's sleeping face was gone, and that he looked...distressed. With a tentative hand, Will reached out and caressed his cheek, then his forehead. Just as he'd suspected, he was burning up. It was silly, of course, to be surprised by this—Hannibal was only human, of course he was just as likely to fall victim to illness as everyone else—but nonetheless it was unexpected, seeing him so vulnerable. When Hannibal stirred, Will pulled his hand away, watching him slowly open his eyes.

“Mmm, Will...” he said, his voice weak and strained. “What time is it?”

“Don't worry about it,” Will said. “Do you have any appointments scheduled for today? I'm calling your secretary to reschedule them.”

Hannibal started to sit up in an attempt to protest, but all that came out was a pitiful moan. “Will—”

“Hannibal, you're running a fever,” Will insisted. “You're not going to work today like this.” He reached across the bed for Hannibal's phone on the bedside table and scrolled through his contacts. Hannibal wanted to protest again, but his limbs felt like lead and even speaking felt like it would take more effort than he was capable of putting forth. The last thing he heard before falling back asleep was Will telling his receptionist that “Doctor Lecter won't be making it in today, he woke up with a low-grade fever so I'm making him stay home...”

~~

When Hannibal woke up again later, he checked the time and was appalled with himself when he saw that it was nearly noon. He was also disappointed to find that Will wasn't in bed with him. Just as he was about to call for him, he appeared in the hallway with a tray of food.

“You're awake,” he said with a smile, walking toward the bed. “I made you lunch, if you're feeling up to it.” He set the tray in front of Hannibal and carefully sat down on the bed beside him. “I made you soup. It doesn't have anything fancy in it like wolfberries or that black chicken you use, but my dad made this for me when I was sick as a kid, and it always helped...”

Hannibal smiled and picked up the spoon on the tray. “It looks delicious. Thank you, Will,” he said, his voice still sounding much weaker than usual.

“Let me know if you want anything else,” Will said. “I'll go clean the kitchen while you eat, okay?” He started to get up but was surprised when Hannibal reached out and took him by the wrist.

“Stay with me,” he said. “I'd like the company.”

With a smile, Will nodded and sat back down. He took the opportunity to feel Hannibal's forehead again, noting that it still felt as warm as it had earlier. He kicked himself for not bringing a damp washcloth to cool him down with. Instead, he sat in silence, watching Hannibal enjoy the soup he had made him. Finally, he set aside the empty bowl and leaned back against the headboard with a satisfied grin.

“That was very good, Will, thank you,” he said. It was true, it didn't have quite the complex mix of textures and flavors as what he usually made, but he could tell how much care Will had put into it, and it was filling without being too heavy on his stomach.

“I'm glad you thought so. There's plenty left over if you want more,” Will offered, but Hannibal shook his head. “Okay, later then. Is there anything else you need while I go take care of these dishes?”

Hannibal thought for a moment before shaking his head again. “I'd just like you to sit with me, if that's okay,” he said. “Hurry back?”

Will smiled, his heart warmed by how...clingy Hannibal was when he was sick. It wasn't like him at all, though Will wasn't put off by it in the least. “I'll do my best, darlin',” he said, kissing the top of Hannibal's head as he picked up the tray with the dirty dishes. He was careful in washing them, but still wanted to be quick so he could return to Hannibal's side. On his way back to the bedroom he grabbed a bottle of water and some Tylenol, and when he returned he was surprised—and slightly amused—to find Hannibal giving him an accusatory, pouty expression.

“You took too long,” he said. Will couldn't help but chuckle as he walked to the bed.

“Sorry, darlin',” Will said, sitting beside him and brushing his fringe away from his forehead. “I brought you something to hopefully bring your fever down. And I was thinking maybe we could take a bath together to help you relax a bit?”

Hannibal took the pills Will handed him and swallowed them with a drink of water before setting the bottle aside. “A bath would be nice,” he said, taking Will's hand and standing up. He smiled when, without needing to ask, Will looped his arm around his waist and helped him walk down the hall. As he watched Will turn the water on and test the temperature, Hannibal couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have a husband so attentive and loving. His thoughts were interrupted by Will gently calling his name.

“Hannibal? The bath is ready.”

Hannibal smiled and nodded, reaching up to unbutton his pajamas when Will took his hands in his own, helping him undress.

“Should I bring you a change of clothes for when we get out?” he asked. “I can get you some clean pajamas to change into, I doubt you really want to get fully dressed today.”

“Let's worry about that later,” Hannibal said. “Right now, just stay with me.”


End file.
